


What do you need me to do?

by Vaporwave_intro



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mirage | Elliott Witt Being an Idiot, Other, mostly angst, starts off domestic ends in fighting, the calm before the stotm, theyre both doing bad mentally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporwave_intro/pseuds/Vaporwave_intro
Summary: Elliott and Bloth meet online and very quickly fall head over heels for each other. On a trip to visit Elliott, they both decide that Bloth should stay and they should get married. Things go well for a while...but things don't always work out for Elliott Witt.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to get really angsty really fast and I'm sorry for that. But I promise it wont be all bad.

Chapter one

Elliott bit his lip as he waited at the airport. This was the most surreal experience to him. His leg bounced faster as he noticed the time. They’d be here soon. The person he thought of as the love of his life would be right before his eyes in about thirty minutes. He let out a loud sigh and glared at his phone, the digits not changing fast enough for him. The airport was way too chilly for his liking and it was way too crowded. He blamed the holiday season. As happy as he was for getting the chance to meet his online partner, he didn’t understand why they had to choose right after New Years to visit.

Elliott stood up when he only had a few minutes left. He figured they might be a little late because of the weather but knew better than to fuck around. He thought about them while he walked. He had met Bloth online about a year ago. He didn’t even remember how he had found their Instagram page but he did remember how much he liked it. They took beautiful pictures of Icelandic scenery and local towns. He followed them not because of the beautiful mountain shots or the nice grainy pictures of small local pubs, no it was all the pictures of their dogs that really got him. Two large and fluffy dogs he thought were perfect for climbing the snowy mountains they seemed to frequent. Not even a week after he followed them, Bloth had decided to follow back. He didn’t blame them, really he didn’t. His page was full of (in his opinion) extremely handsome selfies and nice pictures of his bar and the city he lived in. He knew better than to take full credit for the nice pictures, his roommate was extremely talented with a camera when she wanted to be.

After about a month of liking each other’s photos daily Elliott finally decided to shoot them a message. Something about how their pictures were really amazing or something like that, he didn’t really remember. It wasn’t important to him at the time because he just wanted to chat. It took a while but eventually they responded. Just one simple “thanks”. He was stunned. He didn’t know what to expect but part of him assumed they wouldn’t answer at all. But he got one. Sure it was one word and it took them a whole day to respond but hey, it was something.

They started chatting daily after that. He learned that their name was Bloth, they were a few years younger than him and they lived with their uncle in a very small town in Iceland. Their English wasn’t very good but over time it got better. Elliott wasn’t sure when they got as close as they did but he loved it. It took a little bit of prodding but eventually they sent him a picture of them. He was a little embarrassed to admit it but he was instantly attracted. Bloth wasn’t like anyone else he ever chatted with. They had scars over their mouth and by their eyes. Their cheeks were covered in freckles and they had a mop of dark brown hair on top of their head. From the angle they were in he could tell they had some tattoos on their arms. He couldn’t breathe, they were so beautiful.

After that their relationship started to really blossom. They chatted over video when they had the chance and texted all day. It was hard at first with the time difference but they figured it out. Before he knew it they were sending nudes and dirty talking. Well he sent nudes and they sent pictures of them in their underwear. He didn’t mind because they still trusted him enough to show him that much. He was extremely attracted to their body and personality. That was a miracle for him. It was this that led him to where he stood.

He smiled widely when he saw them walk through the gates. They were very easy to recognize. Once they saw him they smiled widely and ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Elliott, it’s actually you.” They nuzzled into his chest and just held him. He looked over them for a moment. Bloth was shorter than he thought they’d be. They were also a little softer too. He thought they would be all firm muscle and callused skin because of all the climbing and hunting they did.

“Of course it’s me babe, who else would it be?” Elliott chuckled and ran a hand through their hair. It was soft too. When he kissed the top of their head he could smell lavender shampoo. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered when he pulled back to look at them. Their green eyes blinked up at him in disbelief.

“I could say the same about you, Elliott.” They leaned in a little, their voice was almost too quiet for Elliott to hear over the noise in the airport. He finished leaning in for them and kissed them softly. He didn’t want to scare them away but he so badly wanted to feel them. Bloth kissed back shyly and he felt them smile against his lips. When they pulled away he grinned widely.

“God I’ve been waiting to do that since I first saw you.” Elliott wrapped an arm around them. “Come on, Lets go get your stuff and head home, I’m starving.” Bloth nodded and followed him through the airport.

The line to get the bags wasn’t awful. They quickly got Bloth’s things and made their way through the crowded building and out into the fresh air. They both let out a huge sigh of relief when they made it to Elliott’s shitty car. He loaded Bloth’s bags into the trunk before opening the door to let them inside.

“This is amazing Elliott.” Bloth took his hand once he was in the driver's seat. He squeezed their hand and smiled.

“Of course it is baby, You’re here with me!” He leaned into kiss them. This time the kiss was a little heavier. They reached over and cupped his face. Elliott’s free hand landed on their upper thigh and they hummed into his mouth. He smirked and slid it closer to their inner thigh and they whined quietly.

“We should wait until we are home, elskan mín.” They pulled away from him, a bright red blush covered their entire face. Elliott smiled softly at them.

“Home..” He pet their head again, a warm feeling began to flood his chest. “That sounds nice.” He started the car and started the long ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott finally gets Bloth home to his apartment, where they get to meet his roommate and taste his delicious home cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning. They dont actually bang but they get very close.

The drive home wasn't terribly long and Elliott could tell that Bloth was tired of sitting when they got inside and flopped right on the couch to stretch and relax. Elliott laughed as he closed the door after getting their bags inside, calling into the house in case his roommate was still here.  
"Hey Renee we're back!"

  
Bloth looked up at Elliott when he yelled. They knew he had a roommate but had never actually met her. They sat up a little when she stepped out of her room and into the living room. The apartment wasn’t very big so it only took her a few seconds to join them.  
“Holy shit they’re real.” Renee crossed her arms and laughed a little. She looked at Bloth up and down a moment as they sat up on the couch. “I totally thought he made you up.”  
“Why would he do that?” Bloth tilted their head at her before standing up and walking over. “It’s very nice to meet you.” They extended a hand to her. “I have heard so much about you.”

  
"Likewise." Renee smiled at them as she took their hand and shook it slightly. She then looked to Elliott as he passed then to get to the kitchen. "This idiot wouldn't shut up about you, literally ever. It's only slightly annoying."

  
"Hey I don't talk about them contm-comstan-cam… I don't all the time!" Elliott flushed as he looked between her and Bloth. He shook his head before looking back to the open cabinet trying to decide the best meal to make for Bloth's first night.

  
“Why are you so red?” Bloth smiles at him a little. “It is very flattering.” They were slightly red too, the thought of Elliott talking about them made them flustered. “I enjoy knowing you like me that much.”

  
“He really does.” Renee said as she peaked into the kitchen. “What’s for dinner, Elliott?” She slipped over next to him to get a better look. “Planning on wowing them with your food?” Bloth walked into the kitchen to get a glance at the food with her.  
“I am very excited to try his expert level food.” Bloth muttered as they watched him. They’ve been on a plane all day and they were feeling a bit hungry.  
"Oh his cooking is just the best! I know this is all going to his ego but he is the best cook I've ever known!" Renee grins as she goes to the fridge for a soda after Elliott gently shoved her out of his way.

  
"I'm still deciding what can be made with what we have since SOMEONE forgot to go shopping." He leveled a light glare at Renee over his shoulder before grabbing a box and shaking it. "Besides why are you asking, didn't you have plans with Natalie and Ajay?"  
Elliott knew she didn't but he hoped Renee would take the obvious hint and give him some alone time with Bloth for the night. He'd been looking forward to seeing them for so long he was excited to just get engrossed in them.

  
Renee cracked open her soda and took a sip. “Oh shit, yeah I do.” She closed the fridge with her hip and walked around him lightly bumping his shoulder as she did, smirking to herself. “They’ll be so happy to hear that Bloth is here.”

  
“Are those more of your friends?” Bloth looks up at Elliott. There was an obvious height difference now that they’re standing so close. They still had a slight blush on their face, making their freckles pop out more. It was a detail that was more beautiful in person in comparison to their pictures.

  
Elliott looked to them and smiled softly, taking a moment to just take them in before he replied with a gentle nod.  
"Yes they are, more Renee's than mine sometimes, but we all hang out together pretty often." He looked to the box in his hand after realizing he'd been staring a little, a soft blush creeping to his cheeks and he shook it again then put it back for a different box.

  
Renee smirks at him before going back to her room. Bloth leans on him as he digs through the cabinets. When Renee comes back out she pokes her head into the kitchen. “Don’t have too much fun.” She giggles as she slips her shoes on. “It was nice to meet you, Bloth.” She slips out the door, slamming it behind her.

  
“I can see why she is your friend. She’s very friendly.” Bloth takes a step back so he can work better. They look around the kitchen a little. It was cozy and warm. The walls were decorated with odd kitchen trinkets and silly pictures, all of Elliott and other people.

  
Quite a few of the pictures had Elliott and Renee with another girl, a slightly pale blonde with slight facial scarring or a darker skinned girl with vibrant reddish pink hair. One picture was of a younger looking Elliott, very early twenties, and an older woman that looked a lot like him making something together.  
"Yeah friendly, that's what I'd call it. She's usually just a brat and begs me to cook for her all the time like she can't herself." He rolls his eyes as he sets the box on the counter along with a few jars before closing the cabinet and moving to a different one to get a glass pan.

  
They run a finger over the picture of him and the older woman. “She’s just teasing, I think.” Bloth smiled a little fondly. “I have a friend like that too. She doesn’t know how to let things go.” They push back from the wall and watch him. “This feels like a dream doesn’t it?” They gesture between the two of them and look around. “I feel like I’ve been blessed” They blush a little. “Getting the chance to meet you, it really is a miracle.” Bloth feels a little silly admitting all of this but they keep going. “You know, my uncle tried to talk me out of visiting you.”

  
Elliott looked to them, pausing as he set the pan on the counter and nodded. "Oh yeah I agree. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up just in my bed alone any second." He smiled softly as he moved closer to them, pulling them close and kissing them softly. Just a light brushing of lips, but when that small touch sends little sparks of joy through him. "Renee wasn't the only one that thought I'd made you up, or that you were just catfishing me." He laughed softly as he rested their foreheads together, hugging them softly.  
They hug back and kiss his neck lightly. “Catfishing?” They look up at him. “I am unfamiliar with the term.” They pull back a little. “Would you explain?” A soft hand running up Elliott's arm, slowly making its way up to the back of his neck.

  
He chuckled as he took in their soft quizzical face, fighting the shivers trying to run down his back as their hand moved. "It's uh, well basically some people go online and pretend to be someone they're not just to lead people on or play with their emotions."  
He reluctantly pulled away from them to get in the refrigerator for some meat and a few cheeses. He then got to work putting all the ingredients into the glass pan, layering everything several times after he set the oven.

  
“Oh why didn’t you just say that?” Bloth chuckled and watched him slide the pan into the oven when he finished, admiring his skills in the kitchen. “American sayings are so odd.”Once he was standing up again they pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn’t as soft as the one he gave them. Their mouth slotted against his almost perfectly. They hummed and ran their tongue over his bottom lip lightly.

  
Elliott let out a soft hum as he kissed back, eagerly pulling them closer and opening his mouth a little. One of his hands held their hip, the other sliding up to their head, fingers loosely tangling in their hair as he deepened the kiss. A hot pleasure pooling in his gut as he squeezed their hip softly.

  
Bloth whined in his mouth once they felt him tug on their hair. They pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him, their green eyes sparkled in the soft kitchen light.  
“You are amazing, ástin mín.” They smiled widely and leaned back in. They kissed at the vein on his neck before they bit down on it softly.

  
He moaned softly, biting his lip a little as he tilted his head slightly for them to give them more room. "Ooo you're so feisty already, God I'm so lucky you're mine." He lifted them up easily, carrying them over to sit on the counter. He slipped between their legs easily as he pulled them into another heated kiss, nipping at their lip as he pulled back from it.

  
They leaned close to his ear and kissed behind it, nipping at the skin there. Their legs wrapped around him and they rolled their hips into his sofly.  
“I will always be yours, húsbóndi minn.” They smirked against his neck again and bit down a little harder. “I will always be yours to gain pleasure from.” Their hands raked up his back, their nails scratching at his skin through the shirt he had on.

  
Elliott growled softly as he pulled their hips closer grinding into them eagerly. "Fuck baby…" He slipped his hands under their shirt, fingertips lightly tracing along ribs as he moved up their sides. His dick was already getting hard from their kissing and Bloth could clearly feel just how big he was pressed against them, a little bigger than they had thought from his photos.

Bloth jumped slightly as his hand traced the skin right under their breast. They couldn’t hide the small moan that left their lips. “Elliott, please…” They took one of their hands and wiggled it between their bodies. They ran it along the outline of his cock and shivered. “I need this.” They squeezed it slightly.

He moaned louder as he rolled his hips into their hand, his own slipping up farther to gently fondle their small breasts. They were just big enough for him to hold in his hands and squeeze a little, his thumb brushing against their nipples. God how he'd dreamed of touching them like this, their photos always left just enough to his imagination but the real thing was so much better than he could ever dreamed.

"Yeah baby, tell me what you need. Tell me what you've dreamed of when looking at my photos."

“I’ve wanted you deep inside me, Elliott.” They whined and arched their back, pressing their chest into his hand more. “Please let me be a good dog for you.” The whimper in his ear. They remembered him bringing up pet play in one of their many chats and were happy to use it now. Bloth knew they had him in their trap now. Before their hands could slide into his pants the oven beeped. They jumped at the sudden noise and accidentally rammed their head into his chin.

Elliott let out a soft curse pulling back from them slightly to rub his chin and laugh. "Well that was faster than I thought it would be." He smiled at them quickly giving them a soft gentle kiss before he got to work pulling dinner out of the oven before it burned.

He was a little disappointed with the interruption but they had all night to get back to their heated fun. He grabbed some plates and a large spatula to serve up dinner, his excitement for them to try his cooking taking over now.

Bloth stayed on the counter for a few moments, taking a few slow and deep breaths. Elliott excited them more than they thought possible. Once they felt a little more relaxed they jumped down and walked over to the table.

“What did you make?” They sat down across from him and sniffed the air slightly. Whatever it was, it smelt amazing.

He smiled as he set the table, a good chunk of lasagna on the plate with a slice of toasted bread. "It's an old family recipe for lasagna, been a while since I made it almost completely from scratch like this so I hope it's good." He handed them a napkin to use while they ate before he started to dig in himself.

They lifted the fork up to their mouth and took a small bite. They melted into the flavor instantly. “Elliott, this is amazing!” They take another bite. Now that they had food in front of them, all the embarrassment of their earlier escapades started to fade. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

He smiled widely watching them light up and enjoy the food before he fully processed their question. "Just years of practice, my uh… my mom taught me a lot when I was younger." His voice got softer as he focused on his plate of food rather than looking at them anymore.

Bloth didn’t notice his change in mood as they kept eating. “She must be an amazing cook, I would love to meet her while I am here.” They smiled at him but stopped when they noticed how upset he looked. “Elliott? What’s wrong, my love?” They lean over the table and take his hand softly in theirs.

He looked up to them quickly, blinking a little before smiling happily at them. "Ah sorry just lost in thought. I'm sure she'd love to meet you baby, I'll have to see if she's got free time." He pushed his thoughts and feelings about his mom down, they didn't need that kind of talk now. Or ever if he could have it his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. They actually bang this time and Bloodhounds is afab so keep that in mind

After enjoying dinner and making a little small talk Elliott told them to go pick out a movie in the living room while he cleaned up. As he was rinsing dishes and loading them in the washer his mind kept wandering back to Bloth's lips on his, their soft breasts under his fingers, how they squirmed for him. He bit back a small moan so he shook his head a little trying to calm him down a little as he called out to Bloth.  
"Sorry if I don't have the best selection of movies I know you haven't seen a lot of American movies until recently."

“It’s alright.” Bloth let their fingers slide over Elliott’s movie collection. They were glad he wasn’t in the same room as them. Their face was a deep red and the blush continued to spread down the longer they thought about Elliott. He was an excellent kisser, not that they had much practice anyway. Partners were never something they ever thought about until they met Elliott. They turned to face the kitchen calling to him again with a smile. “I actually think I found something.” 

"Sweet I'm almost done so I can set it up if you want to get comfy on the couch." The brunette washed his hands once he finished and wiped the counters down before heading into the living room.

Bloth handed him the movie as they sat on the couch. They pulled their legs up to their chest as they watched Elliott put the movie in. They liked scary movies and were happy to see he had at least one, even if it was one they hadn’t seen.

“I have a feeling you aren’t a horror fan?” They nudged him with an elbow when he sat down making the taller man chuckle softly.

"Yeah not really a fan of being scared. Renee got that one for me on April fool's day a few years back." He leaned back against the couch as the movie started to play, only hesitating a moment before putting an arm around them to pull them closer to his side. The start was a lot suspense and build up so he snuck several looks at them while he gently played with their hair.

Bloth leaned into his side and hummed. The hand in their hair felt amazing and they didn’t want him to stop. They glanced at him before putting a hand on his thigh and gripping his pant leg when something scary happened. They weren’t really scared, but they wanted an excuse to touch him.  
“Elliott?” They whispered. “Can I sit in your lap?” They pouted a little and tilted their head. The older man blushed a little at the idea but nodded eagerly as he stumbled over his words.

"Oh aposotut-apsatusa-absalt. Uh I yeah yeah sure." He inwardly groaned at his own fumble as he helped them into his lap, gently wrapping his arms around them to hold them flush against him.

They turned slightly in his lap so they could press their cheek to his chest. Their brown hair tickled his nose as they adjusted. Once they were settled they started to trace patterns into Elliott’s chest. His heart beat was so loud it almost drowned out the movie. They glanced up at him, giving him a slightly worried look.

Elliott was blushing still, the soft red color flooding his cheeks and making his small smattering of freckles actually stand out against his soft brown skin. Having them in his lap like this was amazing, they were a little colder than he expected but it was nice. Elliott was always a little warm which made cuddling hard sometimes, but holding Bloth close like this, it was so comfortable. He could feel them breathing, feel them lift their head up to look at him, so he looked to them and smiled softly.

"I know, it's hard to watch a movie with this masterpiece in the room."

“Is that what you are?” The chuckle and reach up to grab his face. They rub his cheek lightly before pulling him down for a soft kiss. Elliott could feel Bloth’s lips tremble as they kissed him. They moved so they were straddling his lap. When they pull away from the kiss they smile. “I would have to agree.”

He hummed happily, kissing them back. A small moan slipping out when they shifted to straddled him, rubbing against his growing erection. He gripped their hips and ground into them.

"Fuck, I do have to say I think you're the most beautiful thing I've seen." He smirked as he kissed them again, this one more heated and needy.

They gasped in his mouth and kissed back. Their hands left his face and made their way towards the back of his neck and his hair. One hand gripped tightly in his brown locks and pulled. They let their hips circle into his softly before rolling them hard. They smirked at the whimper they got out of him.

Elliott's hands traveled up their shirt again, finding their breasts once more pinching and twisting their nipples softly as he shifted to kissing their neck, nipping and sucking now and then.

They gasped and moaned loudly, all of the feelings from their last kiss catching up to them. Bloth pressed their hips down on him again. They could really feel how hard he was. They wanted him inside them so badly. They added more pressure to their movements and gripped his hair tighter.

“Fuck, Elliott.” They tilted their head to give him better access. “You are going to feel amazing in me, góði drengurinn minn….” They moaned into his ear. 

He moaned with them feeling how wet they were as they pressed down into him. God knowing he made them so wet they were soaking through his pants was so hot. He pulled back from kissing their neck to pull their shirt off, instantly leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth as they grind more. Their little whimpers and sighs as he sucked and flicked their nipple with his tongue going straight to his dick.

He slipped his free hand down into their pants, rubbing against their wet folds through their underwear. They gasped and rocked their hips into his hand. They reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand up a little so it rested on the hem of their jeans.

“Stop teasing, Elliott.” They whined as he moved his mouth to their other nipple. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” They gripped his hair harder and pulled him off of their nipple, making him look at them. 

He looked up to them and moaned, his pupils blown with lust. He nodded frantically as he pulled back to get their pants open and started pulling them off before shifting to work his own off as well.

"Y-yeah I wanna be good, wanna make you feel so good baby."

“Then come on, Elliott.” They kiss his head and move so he could slip their pants off. Their underwear was soaked through and Elliott could feel the warmth of them on his fingers. Bloth slid one hand down their stomach and down into their underwear. They slid a finger along their folds and moaned. Once they got it nice and wet, they lifted it up and put it up to Elliott’s mouth. “Open up, my good boy.”

He obeyed them instantly, taking their finger into his mouth and sucking it eagerly. They were so hot taking command like this, not what he was expecting at all but he loved it so much.

“You’re so sweet…” They pulled the finger out of his mouth and smiled. “How badly do you want to be in me?” They moved from his lap and slipped their underwear off. Elliott could see how wet they were and just how excited he made them.

"Fuck baby, so badly. I've thought about it so much, all day all the time. Wanna make you feel good and fill you up baby. I've thought about fucking you all day please…" He whimpered and squirmed in his seat as he waited for them to come closer to him again. He loved them taking the lead but God he wanted to fuck them into this couch so badly.

They slowly walked back over to him and crawled into his lap. Their hands slid down his chest and pulled his shirt off. Once it was off, they leaned in and nipped at the skin around his chest. They sucked bruises into the skin and bit at his nipples softly.

“You’re so hard, my love. Please just take me as you wish.” They blew cold air onto his wet chest. “Take control and fuck me…”

He moaned and squirmed a little as they gave his chest attention, blushing a little bit as he watched them. Hearing them hand control over he growled, flipping them over so they laid out on the couch, spread out for him to take in a moment. They were so beautiful, every scar and tattoo, every piecing and curve. Elliott pulled them closer and grinding his dick against their wet folds.

"So wet for me, you want me to take control huh? Think that's a wise choice?" He lightly pressed his tip against their hole only to pull back again teasing them.

“Don’t tease me, please…” Bloth whimpers and rolls their hips, trying to get him to slip inside. “I’ve thought about this everyday, Elliott. Please give me your cock. I’ve been so good…” They sucked in a breath and let out an embarrassingly loud whimper. They’ve never thought about handing over this kind of control to anyone but the man who was currently on top of them. “Please, I’ll be a good dog for you….”

That pet name pushed him over the edge, with a low moan he started to push into them. Not wanting to hurt them, he took his time pushing slowly till their hips were pressed flushed together. He rubbed their hips as he watched them take all of him with ease no prep needed, twitching deep inside him as he stretched them.

They gasped and squirmed. Elliott could feel them flex and tighten around him. After a few minutes Bloth tapped his arm. They started rolling their hips into him and whined when he wouldn’t move. They tried to speak but no words would come out. They felt too good and too full all at once.

“E-Elliott, please move…” They finally managed to force words out of their mouth. They were quiet but so full of lust.

"God that's so hot." He watched them squirm a moment before he started rolling his hips with them. Once he stated moving he couldn't stop, picking up speed with each push into them. It wasn't too long before he was thrusting into them hard and fast, each thrust making a loud smack as he slams deep into them.

They gasped and clung to him, each thrust of his hips pushing them farther up on the couch. They couldn’t believe how hard he fucked into them. It reminded Bloth of a wild animal attacking its prey. They were Elliott’s prey and they were happy with that.

“Fuck Elliott, Make me cum!” They hated to admit how close they were already. Elliott pushed into them harder than they’d ever been able to on their own. They couldn’t stop the praise and the begging that tumbled out their mouth. “I want to cum on your cock please. Fill me up. I want to be yours...” They arched their back and moaned his name loudly.

Elliott groaned, their begging pushing him closer to his nearing climax. He lifted their legs up, nearly bending them in half and getting deeper with each thrust.

"Come on baby, be a good dog and cum on my big cock."

Bloth let him bend their body and almost howled at the feeling of him hitting deeper inside them. They tightened around him and came, their orgasm hitting them hard and fast. Their vision turned white and they went limp in his grip. He followed soon after with one more hard deep thrust, cumming and filling them up. He panted heavily, staying there for a moment before letting their legs go to hug them close and sit back, pulling them into his lap again.

"Oh wow…"

“Elliott...I’m in love with you…” They panted into his chest before looking up at him. “I really, really do…” They kissed him softly. When they pulled away they smiled at him brightly.

Elliott smiled back looking into their eyes a moment. He knew in that moment they were the one for him and he would spend his life with them.

"I… I love you too baby… I want to stay with you forever… Bloth, marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you so much to TheSoulofHope on twitter for prof reading for me.


End file.
